Unconditional
by Neon-Frost
Summary: Jay is overwhelmed. Everything is wrong. Everything is cold. He jumps into the water...hoping to never wake again. Then he is alive and Cole has drowned. Why had they fought so much? Why had they been enemies? There is more to love triangles than the girl they are fighting over. Emotions can be hurt. Couldn't they have realized that love is unconditional?


A Ninjago Fanfiction told first in the POV of Jay, then Cole

Jay's POV

"She isn't yours!" I yelled. My voice cracked angrily. My face was flushed red with envy, anger, and a burning mix of feelings that had been building up inside of me for so long.

"Well, you can't just claim her. She's a girl, not a prize!" Cole shot back.

I opened my mouth to speak, than clamped it shut again. I didn't know what to say. My argument's rival twisted every word I said into something evil. "I loved Nya before you. You don't even like her- you just solely want to make me jealous!"

"Jay! Cole! stop!" Nya screamed. She looked angry. I wouldn't Blame her. We sat in the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty. The ship sailed back and forth. It was a horrible environment to be murdering each other with words.

Sensei tried to pull me away from Cole. I pushed him away. It was disrespectful, yes. But more important things were in front of me.

"You don't know what I feel!" Cole yelled. "You are so stuck up your own to realize that, hey, Nya can choose for herself!"

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Then another. It continued on until the tiny droplets of tears flooded down my checks and rolled onto the reddish hardwood floor. "I'm not like that! Nya was the best thing in my life! You took her! Now I have no future." I took a step away from Cole. "I dropped out of high-school to be a ninja. I turned down a scholarship to get into one of the best colleges. There is nothing left for me." I shook my head. I ran outside. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I wanted to die.

Walking onto the deck, I quickly slammed the door behind me. I leaned over the railing. A pathetic, broken reflection stared back up. The water was now quiet. I swallowed hard. "There is an easy way out. Why stay in life? There is nothing I can do to show I am worth liking. Let me die." My heart raced and I hiccuped, crying hard. I pushed away bright orange strands of hair stuck to my face by the warm tears. Then I stood up. I climbed on the ledge. I put one foot above the open water. Closed my eyes. Everything dull. Everything wrong. I stepped off and fell limply into the water and closed my eyes.

Cloudy, beautiful, white rays of moonlight shone dimly through the murky water. I was immersed and sinking lower in the cold wetness. Unable to keep my burning, breathless airways closed, I inhaled. It was painful. Water shot up my lungs. Everything went black.

Coughing heavily, I opened my eyes slowly. My eyes wouldn't focus straight. I saw the blurry, crying, concerned faces of Kai, Sensei Wu, Zane, Lloyd, and...Nya. I sat up slowly, only to begin coughing again. Water dripped from my mouth. I remembered everything then. But now I laid on the deck on the Destiny's Bounty. My voice scratched as I tried to speak slowly. "I'm not...dead."

Kai hung his head. His voice was softer, quieter than usual. "Cole is."

My eyes widened and I sat up slightly straighter, getting into a position where I could rest on my elbows without thrusting pain into my damaged lungs. "Cole is dead?" I whimpered in shock. I looked at Sensei Wu. In his arms was a limp, lifeless body dressed in a black and grey ninja garb. Water dripped from Cole's soaking wet body. His skin was pale. His greyish, hazel eyes were closed peacefully- forever.

"We rushed outside at the sound of a large splash. Cole saw it all. He jumped in after you, Jay. I threw a rope ladder down and climbed to grab the two of you- both unconscious when I got you up. You woke up. He did not."

Shivering, as I was completely drenched, felt a warm sensation in my eyes. I began to weep again. This time for someone else. "How could I have been so selfish." I gasped. "I was supposed to die! I want Cole back!"

Nya hugged me. Her grasp tightened as she sobbed. I could see the sun rising colorfully in the horizon. "You aren't selfish. You are hurt inside and we should have seen that. Cole didn't hate you. None of us do. We want you alive. So did Cole and he gave his life for you. Jay, love is unconditional."

Cole's POV

"She isn't yours!" Jay yelled at me. I felt anger all around me. I was shaking.

I clenched my teeth then spoke. "Well, you can't just claim her. She's a girl, not a prize!" My voice came out louder that I wanted. We were in the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty, and rough waves made everything slide around on the hardwood floor. My stomach hurt. I was sea sick. But there were more important things to worry about right now.

"I loved Nya before you. You don't even like her- you just solely want to make me jealous!" Jay yelled back furiously. It wasn't true. I wasn't sure what I felt for Nya, but hurting Jay by loving her was not an intention. I could see his face turning red. He was crying. I should have done the same. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. My mind was swarming with everything that was happening. It hurt what Jay had been doing and saying to me. I didn't want to be enemies, but we were now tossing harsh, angry words at each other in a terrifying way around everyone else on board. Nya yelled something; I didn't hear, but I imagine she wanted us to stop.

"You don't know what I feel!" I yelled. "You are so stuck up your own to realize that, hey, Nya can choose for herself!"

Jay was now crying harder. "I'm not like that! Nya was the best thing in my life! You took her! Now I have no future." Jay took a step away from me. "I dropped out of high-school to be a ninja. I turned down a scholarship to get into one of the best colleges. There is nothing left for me."

He ran outside. I stood there helpless, this had gone too far. I thought about what to say. No encouraging thoughts came into my mind. Hoping I wouldn't regret, I chased after the ninja of lightning.

Stepping onto the deck, I stopped at the terrifying sight in front of me. Jay stood on the ledge of the Bounty. He was about to jump. I yelled at him, but I was so afraid that no sound left my lips. Then he jumped. My heart was pounding. I ran to the edge, and flung myself over the side and dived into the water with a massive, loud, cold splash.

The water was murky and dark. Thin rays of the moon shone and seeped it's way for several feet under, creating a pale path to the bottomless depths below. I swam down, praying to reach Jay. I saw him then. Unconscious, sinking slowly in the freezing waters. I grabbed his wrist tightly and began to swim up. I saw the surface above me. My lungs burned and tightened for air. I wouldn't make it. "Let Jay live." I thought, black clouds beginning to form in my vision. "He does have so much to live for. We really do love him. I pray he forgives me." My lungs filled with water and I closed my eyes forever. "Please have him remember me unconditionally."

Afterword: Suicide is a very real, very painful thing. This is a Fanfiction. It is very light compared to real life. I want everyone who reads this to understand that depression and the state of suicidal is a very terrible thing, but it is also common. That pretty girl you see at the bus stop? She just may have cried herself to sleep last night. Your old math teacher just might have tried to hurt himself when he was young. I want everyone to understand that if you are suicidal, you have so much to live for! Death may seem like a shortcut, but you will miss out on some beautiful scenery. If you know someone suicidal, try to help them through it. Don't be pushy. Tell them how much they mean to you.

Suicide can be caused by others. Be careful what you say and do. Words hurt. Actions hurt. Scars can fade but they still dwindle forever. Everyone who is reading this I want you to try to help out others, stay positive, and forgive those who have hurt you. Love is unconditional.


End file.
